Facebook BTR Style
by SuiteLife-Rush
Summary: Big Time Rush on Facebook  Lomille,Carphanie,Kenjo and hopefully a James/OC in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Kendall Knight:** learnt a valuable lesson last night, give Logan alcohol and a boring night turns great

James Diamond and Carlos Garcia like this

**Jo Taylor:** How?

**James Diamond:** it's simple, when he's drunk all sorts of secrets come out of him and he laughs like a hyena

**Carlos Garcia: **yeah last night he also thought I was a cop and started screaming thinking I was going to lock him in the slammer

Kendall Knight, James Diamond and 4 others like this

**James Diamond:** best of all I HAVE IT ALL ON VIDEO!

Carlos Garcia, Jo Taylor and 5 others like this

**Logan Mitchell:** I have the worst headache ever….. and THERE IS NO ASPRIN IN THE APARTMENT!

James Diamond , Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia like this

**Logan Mitchell:** guys you like it that I have a headache which you caused and the fact that we don't have any ASPRIN!

**Camille Roberts:** Awww Logie Bear would you like me to bring you some

**Carlos Garcia:** yeah Logie Bear

**Logan Mitchell: **Shut it Garcia, Cami that would be great

**Camille Roberts**: no worries, I'm coming down now

**Logan Mitchell**: thanks Cami

**James Diamond**: *singing* KATIE HAS A CRUSH ON ME DO DA DO DA KATIE HAS A CRUSH ON ME OH DO DA DAY!

**Katie Knight**: for the millionth time James I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!

**James Diamond**: I know for a fact you do

**Katie Knight**: IDON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU

**Carlos Garcia**: James is just saying that because he doesn't have the balls to admit his crush on you

**James Diamond**: FYI I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON KATIE KNIGHT AND GARCIA YOU SHOULD RUN

**Kendall Knight**: James, you better not have a crush on Katie

**Carlos Garcia**: I read his diary he does like Katie *runs off*

**James Diamond**: CARLOS! * runs after Carlos*

**Kendall Knight**: Diamond you better run *follows them*

**Logan Mitchell**: I need to get new friends

Logan Mitchell and Camille Roberts are now in a relationship

Kendall Knight, Jo Taylor and 20 others like this

**Kendall Knight**: hallelujah! James owes me five bucks

**Logan Mitchell**: you knuckleheads bet on my relationship again

James Diamond and Kendall Knight like this

**James Diamond**: Yep

**Kendall Knight:** I bet James last week that you and Camille will get together by the end of the month and he said it would be longer

**Camille Roberts**: you boys never grow up do you?

**James Diamond**: Yep

**Logan Mitchell**: hate to burst your bubble but Camille and I got together a month ago but decide to keep it on the down low for a few weeks before broadcasting it

**Carlos Garcia:** Actually I knew

**Logan Mitchell**: HOW? And James why are you answering everything with yep

**James Diamond**: Yep

**Carlos** **Garcia**: 1) I saw you two playing tongue hockey on the couch in 2J when I woke up one morning 2) the past month you don't care when she hugs you and both of you end up on the floor and 3) Camille hasn't slapped you in like a month.

**Logan Mitchell**: I thought Kendall would pick it up first

Kendall Knight and James Diamond like this

**James Diamond:** Yep

**Carlos Garcia**: I may be somewhat a little stupid but I'm not a complete idiot like James

Kendall Knight likes this

**James Diamond**: HEY!


	2. Chapter 2

**Carlos Garcia and Stephanie King are in a relationship**

**Sylvia Garcia: **my baby boy has a girlfriend! Carlos honey, I'm so proud can't wait to meet her.

**Carlos Garcia:** MOM!

**Logan Mitchell: ** so am I baby boy!

James Diamond and 5 others like this

**Stephanie King: **verymature Logan, can't wait to meet you to Mrs. Garcia

**Carlos Garcia:** Can it Mitchell

**James Diamond: ***singing* we're all in this together when we reach we can fly  
>know inside we can make it we're all in this together …<p>

**Kendall Knight:** seriously James High School Musical?

**James Diamond:** High School Musical is cool, your just jealous that Zac Efron and I are hotter than you

**Kendall Knight:** I AM NOT JEALOUS!

**James Diamond**: I'M HOTTER THAN KENDALL, I'M HOTTER THAN KENDALL

**Kendall Knight**: James shut up or the comb gets it

Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell Like this

**Jen Knight**: Stop it you two, you both are handsome boys

**Kendall Knight:** MOM now's not the time

**Brooke Diamond: **Jen's rightyou both are very attractive boys

**James Diamond**: I'm hotter though

**Kendall Knight**: that's it where's the comb

**Jo Taylor**: Kendall is hotter than you James so hush up

**Kendall Knight:** Thanks Jo

**Logan Mitchell**: just saw James watching a Hannah Montana

**Camille Sanders**: WOW James likes Hannah Montana?

**Carlos Garcia:** this just proves how much of a GIRL he is

**James Diamond:** I AM NOT A GIRL! 

**Logan Mitchell**: well your mom told my mom who told me when she gave birth to you the doctor first thought you were a girl

Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia and 14 others like this

**James Diamond:** WHAT! MOM!

**Brooke Diamond**: it's true honey

**Carlos Garcia: **HA HA HA HA that's just more proof

**Kendall Knight:** WOW!

**James Diamond:** ARHHHH

**Carlos Garcia**: I DON"T UNDERSTAND THE HOMEWORK

Kendall Knight and 4 others like this

**Logan Mitchell**: Ok which bit

**Carlos Garcia**: English, math, science and history

**Logan Mitchell**: That's ALL OF IT!

**James Diamond**: and he called me an idiot

**Logan Mitchell**: can you do any of it?

**James Diamond**: yea..no

**Carlos Garcia:** Idiot

**Kendall Knight**: at least I can do some of my homework

**James Diamond: ** Suck Up!


	3. Chapter 3

**Jennifer Knight**: you boys really should help doing the chores around the apartment more often

**Kendall Knight**: Mom isn't that your job?

James Diamond, Katie Knight and 1 other person like this

**Jennifer Knight**: do you guys want me to go on strike again?

**Kendall Knight:** no…. sorry mom….

**Carlos Garcia**: I help

**Logan Mitchell**: True, how else would you get through all of the food in the refrigerator if Carlos didn't _'help'_

Kendall Knight, James Diamond and 5 others like this

**Logan Mitchell**: A+ hell Yeah

Camille Roberts and 3 others like this

**Camille Roberts**: well done Logie 3

**Logan Mitchell**: thanks Cami, miss you

**Joanna Mitchell**: great job honey, who's Camille?

**Kendall Knight**: his girl… OUCH, LOGAN!

**Logan Mitchell**: Mom, Camille is my girlfriend we've been together for just over a month

Camille Roberts, Jo Taylor and 2 others like this

**Kendall Knight**: Logan why did you just throw a shoe at my face?

**Logan Mitchell**: I didn't want you to tell my mother about my love life, I am capable of telling her myself , just be glad it wasn't my 10 pound science textbook

**Kendall Knight**: right… how did you know what I was typing anyway?

**James Diamond**: dude, you sound out the words as you type them!

Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell and 4 others like this

**Kendall Knight**: NO I DON'T

**Jennifer Knight**: yes you do honey

**James Diamond**: has anyone seen Carlos?

**Logan Mitchell**: Nope

**Stephanie King**: I haven't seen him at all today

Katie Knight and 2 others like this

**Kendall Knight**: I don't know either…

**Sylvia Garcia**: my baby boy is missing, FIND HIM!

**James Diamond**: Yes Ma'am

**Kendall Knigh**t: …wait I hear something coming from his and my bedroom

**Logan Mitchell**: so do I …

**Kendall Knigh**t: *opens wardrobe door* …. CARLOS!

**James Diamond**: what in the world of Cuda are you doing in the wardrobe?

**Carlos Garcia:** Looking for Narnia … duh!

**Kendall Knight**: have you found it yet? *rolls eyes*

**Carlos Garcia**: no….. I'll try James' wardrobe *runs off*

**James Diamond**: DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY WARDROBE! * follows*


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while I had 3 assignments due in the scope of a week and a half so I didn't have time to write…. Sorry again! **

**Kendall Knight**: James are you crying?

**James Diamond**: JAMES DIAMOND DOES NOT CRY!

**Carlos Garcia**: Just the other day you were crying over a pimple the size of a grain of rice

Kendall Knight and 4 others like this

**James Diamond:** WAS NOT

**Kendall Knight:** Was too

**Katie Knight**: WIMP!

**Carlos Garcia:** Next time just borrow Mama Knight's makeup to cover it up; you and Logan have used it enough times

**James Diamond:** Logan and I only borrowed her makeup once and it was to buff out the scratch on some sneakers isn't that right Logan

**Logan Mitchell:** Don't bring me into this; I have better things to do with my life than break up your girly cat fights

**Carlos Garcia**: Things like playing tongue hockey with Camille for hours

**Logan Mitchell**: yea...no…I have to go to the studio

**Kendall Knight**: really why?

**Logan Mitchell**: …cause he wants me to work on my …. Dancing yeah dancing

**Kendall Knight**: really Logan, I'm calling Gustavo I'm calling Gus...OUCH

**Logan Mitchell**: DON'T YOU DARE!

Jennifer Knight added a new photo to her album

**Kendall Knight:** I remember that night Logan was on a sugar high all singing I Want Candy in only his boxers until he passed out half on the couch and half on James

Camille Roberts like this

**Carlos Garcia**: James turned the room upside down looking for his comb for the 5th time that day when it was in his back pocket every time

**James Diamond:** I'd like to say that I wasn't the one in a foetal position sucking my thumb under the dining table shaking like a Chihuahua after watching Finding Nemo

Stephanie King, Katie Knight and 8 others like this

**Logan Mitchell:** all while Kendall was sulking in time out because he decided that it was a good idea to use one of Katie's Barbie dolls as a hockey puck and broke a window

**Jo Taylor**: WOW, how old were you guys then, it looks like it was only a few years ago

**Kendall Knight**: We were about 15

**Camille Roberts**: Anyway, I would love to see what a sugar high Logan is like

**James Diamond**: I can arrange that…..CARLOS, KENDALL!

**Logan Mitchell**: Oh No….


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been asked by a few people what Logan is like high on sugar so this chapter is a snippet of sugar high Logan in James' POV. This will then merge back into the facebook side of things in the next chapter**

….

"Camille come to 2J quick Logan's had candy" Kendall spoke into his mobile tossing me the video camera motioning to record everything.

I nod and press play to start recording Logan who started running around the room attempting to fly until Camille came through the front door when he ran straight up to her kissing her full on the lips and started singing. _  
><em>

"_I love Cami , I love Camille , I love Cami , I love Camille" _to the tune of I Want Candy _  
><em>

"Wow….. I didn't think he would say it like this" Carlos said laughing at both Logan and the expression on Camille's face when he started singing

"_Did he just say he loved me?"_ Camille asked shocked

"Yep" Kendall ,

__Katie then walks into the room rolling her eyes at the sight in front of her. Logan is dancing and singing in front of Camille who still looked shocked, Carlos perched on the edge of swirly laughing about to fall off, Kendall half off the couch laughing and me trying to holding the camera still while laughing.

"Why is Logan acting like Carlos?" she asks curious to see

"Hey" Carlos remarks falling off the swirly slide head first in the process

"Anyway Camille wanted to know what Logan is like when he is high on sugar so we kind of dumped half a bag of sugar in his cereal and coffee this morning while he was in the shower" I replied cringing thinking when was going to slap me.

Instead she just sat and watched The Logan Mitchell Show where the main act was now near Carlos Kendall on the opposite side of the couch and slapped them both in the face then started talking

"Dear everybodies , I'd like to say that James…"

"Stop Talking" I told Logan

"…. James is a …."

"Stop talking Logan"

"James is ….."

"LOGAN SHUT UP "I shouted giving the camera to Katie who couldn't control her laughter

"NO, JAMES IS…!" He shouted then passed out cold on Camille's lap.

Katie then turned the camera off gave it back to me and I plugged it into my laptop.

…..

2 hours later Katie had left again, Kendall was out with Jo, Carlos was by the pool with Stephanie and Logan gained consciousness back to his normal self

"Logie did you mean what you sang earlier" Camille asked

"What are you talking about, what did I sing" Logan replied confused so I called him over

"Logan, this is what she was talking about" I said playing the video

_I love Cami, I love Camille….._

" Oh that, actually I was planning on telling you over dinner tonight that I love you but thanks to the three buttheads that unfortunately I have to live with it didn't turn out that way. The whole thing is true I do love you." He replied sounding slightly worried then sat on the couch

"aww Logie I love you too" she replied sitting next to him then both leaned in and started kissing

I finished up posting on my facebook and stood up stating "excuse me while I go barf"

Let's just say Logan won't be very happy when he sees what I uploaded on Facebook.

**James Diamond added a new video to his file "Best Buds"**


	6. Chapter 6

**James Diamond added a new video to "the guys"**

Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia and 20 others like this

**Logan Mitchell:** JAAAAAMMES!

**James Diamond**: yes Logan my favourite best friend

**Carlos Garcia:** HEY!

Kendall Knight likes this

**Logan Mitchell:** James sweet talking isn't going to CHANGE ANYTHNG!

**Carlos Garcia:** he don't sound happy James, I never seen him this angry before

**Kendall Knight:** yeah nice knowing ya buddy

**James Diamond**: *chuckles nervously* he won't kill me…..I hope…..

**Logan Mitchell**: I'm gonna kill you Diamond

**James Diamond**: *Gulp* Sorry? *runs off….*

**Logan Mitchell**: JAMES GET YOU AND YOUR ENOURMUS ASS BACK HERE….. *follows*

**Carlos Garcia**: WOW…..

**Kendall Knight:** that's just the PG13 version…. As he ran out every second word was shit or the F word

**Carlos Garcia**: fishstick?

**Kendall Knight**: not that one

**Carlos Garcia**: foetus?

**Kendall Knight**: no…..

**Carlos Garcia**: Floccinaucinihilipilification?

**Kendall Knight**:?

**Carlos Garcia**: flamingo?

**Kendall Knight**: uugghh…

…

**A.N.**

**Sorry it's a short chapter I haven't had much time due to exams and assignments. If anyone's has ideas for future chapters feel free to let me know. I don't own BTR ,Oh and here is a short message from Logan**

**Logan**_**: Floccinaucinihilipilification**_** is one of my favourite long words, and yes it is a word! If I remember correctly, it means: The classification of something as being small or insignificant****. **


End file.
